1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and methods thereof and, particularly, to a display apparatus with two screens and display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional dual-screen electronic device includes a bigger LCD screen and a smaller LCD screen. When the electronic device is in a standby or idle state, the bigger LCD screen is powered down, and the smaller LCD screen is on to display information, for example, time. Because the smaller LCD screen is still on when the electronic device is in the standby or idle state, extra power is still unnecessarily consumed by the smaller LCD screen.